One slow dance
by cherry sk8er
Summary: Sakura never really liked Syaoran for some reason. But Syaoran tries to change all that cause he starts to have feelings for her, but will she change her feelings about him?...[FINISH]
1. Default Chapter

One slow dance

Sakura never really liked Syaoran for some reason. But Syaoran tries to change all that cause he starts to have feelings for her, but will she change her feelings about him?

One bright summer morning, a young teenage girl was skating to school. She wore a pair of black baggy pants, a white tank top and a jacket. She had auburn hair with tints of black at the tips of her hair and had shinny emerald eyes. She was Sakura Kinomoto. 

Once she arrived at school, her best friend was waiting for her. "Hey Tomoyo" said Sakura once she got to where her friend was standing "you just made it. Let's go" Tomoyo said.

-

-

-

-

-

"Class, who can tell me what does th-" "Sorry I'm late" said a young man that barged through the door. He was quite tall; had amber eyes, and had messy chestnut brown hair with tints of red at the end. "Syaoran Li, late again. You get afternoon detention" she said "fine" he said taking his seat.

End of school.

The bell went, and everyone was rushing out the doors, why cause its weekends, but Sakura took her time. "I don't know why people rush to get out of school for the weekends, I mean its just weekends" Sakura said to Tomoyo, as someone came walking besides Sakura "Well if it isn't lil' skater chick Sakura" said the voice "And if it isn't Syaoran, the jackass" she said, smirking at him. "Don't you have detention to go to?" Tomoyo said "Yes, but I'm trying to get aw-" "Syaoran!" Yelled the teacher as she poked her head out of one of the classrooms "Damn" he said "Aww, I love to stay and chat, but you seen busy" Sakura said, as they both walked off. 

-

-

-

-

"I hate Syaoran" Sakura said, as they were walking "Calm down. I know what will make you forget him...SHOPPING" Tomoyo said "okay, good idea" she said "I know it is"

After shopping.

"I'm beat" Tomoyo said, seating herself on a bench "Yep, same" Sakura said, as she sat next to her "My gosh, I gotta get home and help my mum with something, cya tomorrow" Tomoyo said "Later" Sakura yelled out as she watched her run off.

As Sakura was about to skate home, the wind started to pick up and blew her hat of her head "Bloody hell" Sakura muttered to herself. As she was about to pick up her hat, she saw that it was already picked up by someone else "My gosh. Its Syaoran. My nightmare is coming to reality. Me seeing you everywhere" Sakura said "Hah, funny" he said, handing back her hat.

"Well, thanks for catching my hat. Now if you don't mind, I think I better get going" Sakura said, walking off "I'll walk with you" Syaoran called out "Whatever" Sakura said, as Syaoran came running besides her. 

Once they arrived at Sakura's place "Well, thanks for catching my hat, walking me home and...yeah that's about it." Sakura said "No worries" Syaoran said "Oh, and this doesn't change the fact the I don't like you" Sakura said. "Okay, why don't like me?" Syaoran asked "If I told you why, then you would probably try and fix that reason so you can make me like you" Sakura said "Oh great, my idea is now ruined" Syaoran said sarcastically. Sakura smirked "Oh well. Later".

Once Sakura entered her house, Touya appeared out of no-where. "Who was that guy?" He asked "Some dude" she replied "What...is that 'dude' your boyfriend?" he asked "WHAT!!!...hell no" she said. 'Hmmm' was all that Touya could say.

-

-

-

-

As Syaoran was walking back home, he bumped into Eriol "Oh, hey. Where have you been?" Eriol asked "Walking" he said "Walking? with who?" He asked "With Sakura" Syaoran said, as the two started walking "With Sakura?!? now I thought you hated her" Eriol said "Um..no, she hated me, and I don't hate her" he said "Ooh, so she hates you, but you like her" Eriol said "What!! no, I just said that I don't hate her" Syaoran said "Yes....sure.....whatever" Eriol said.

-

-

-

well how was that? well I hope you like it. And trust me, the 2nd chapter will be longer and more things will happen...I mean, this is just the 1st chapter. well don't 4get to review..thankz-------------cherry sk8er


	2. Im hating you more I think

One slow dance

chapter2: I'm hating you more...I think

Sakura never really like Syaoran for some reason. But he tries to change all that when he starts to have feeling for her. But will she change her feelings about him?

Well thanks to lil-cb and DarkAnimeChick who reviewed my 1st chapter...hehehe...well on with the story

-----------At school

"Argh.... I'm beginning to hate life" Sakura said as she stood next to Tomoyo's locker, while she was taking out some books "Hello there Tomoyo, Sakura" said Syaoran "Great, now I hate it even more" Sakura mumbled "Hi Syaoran" Tomoyo said "Yeh yeh, hello" Sakura said

As they walked to class, Syaoran grabbed Tomoyo's hand "Can I talk to you?" Syaoran said "Okay" "Well, while you to have your little conversation out here, I'll be in there" Sakura said, walking into the classroom.

"Okay, do you know why Sakura despises me so much?" Syaoran asked "I dunno, why you like her?" Tomoyo said "Why is it whenever I ask this question, people think I like her...No I don't" Syaoran said "Well I dunno. I mean you guys were friends when you started high school, I dunno what happened" Tomoyo said, walking into the classroom "Neither do I" Syaoran whispered underneath his breath.

In class, the teacher left the class work to do, while she went out. But no-one really did the work. Sakura Tomoyo were talking "I know who likes you" Tomoyo chanted "Oh, I feel so loved, Knowing someone likes me" Sakura said sarcastically. 

"Really? Even if it is Syaoran" Tomoyo added "Now that's the most weirdest thing I have ever heard" Sakura said "What's the weirdest thing you have ever heard?" Syaoran said, as he came by and sat in the spare seat next to Sakura.

"Noting. Now why don't you go over there" Sakura said, looking at where a group of girls were looking at Syaoran and giggling "Nah, I'd prefer to hang around my two good friends" Syaoran said "Aww, how nice, we are two good friends" Tomoyo said "I reckon" Eriol said, joining the conversation "Where did you come from?" Syaoran asked "Why? can't a friend drop by and see whats going on?"" Eriol said "Whatever" 

-

-

-

-

-

After school

"Hey, Sakura. I'm going to walk with Eriol. If that's okay" Tomoyo said "Sure, I'll see ya tomorrow" Sakura said.

Once she arrived at her place, she sat on her couch and started flicking through the channels. When nothing good was on, she dosed off.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Said Tomoyo. Sakura was confused "What am I do-" "Hey, Tomoyo, lil' Sakura" Syaoran said "I'm not little" Sakura yelled "By the way, where are we?" Sakura asked "By gosh, she is losing her mind" Syaoran chuckled "Sakura, don't you remember, were at the park" Tomoyo said "Yeh doofus" Syaoran said, Sakura just whacked him "Oww"

As it was getting dark "Well I better get going" Said Tomoyo "I'll come with you" Eriol said, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone "Okay, bye you two" Sakura said. Sakura and Syaoran walked around "Well this was a very weird day" Sakura said, not even remembering what happened "Yep" Syaoran said.

The two sat on a brick wall, watching the sky get darker "Hmm, this has to be my worst nightmare" Sakura said "Every time I'm with you, its your worst nightmare" Syaoran said "You know, your not quite bad" Sakura said looking at Syaoran "So, this means, you don't hate me know more?" Syaoran said "Hmm...just a little" Sakura said, smiling.

As the two were just looking at each other, their faces were getting closer and closer, as their lips nearly touched-----

-

-

-

-

-

-

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the heck was that" Sakura yelled as she awoke from her sleep. Lucky no one was home "Okay, now I'm afraid to sleep" Sakura said, as she shook her head and went to the kitchen for a snack.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Weekends

"So, what did you do yesterday?" Tomoyo asked, as the two were walking to a music store "Uh...nothing, just sleep" Sakura said, remembering that horrifying dream "Okay" Tomoyo said.

The music store was sort of empty today "Hmm, its empty today" Sakura said. The two walked off in different directions, looking for what they wanted. "Sakura" someone said, Sakura looked around to see who it was. She saw no-one, but Tomoyo at the other end of the store.

"Sakura!" said Syaoran, jumping out from behind the rack of cds, which made Sakura drop the ones she was holding "Idiot" Sakura said, whacking Syaoran on the arm "Hah, that's funny" Syaoran said "Yes, it's the most hilarious thing that has happened to me. Thank you for bring happiness in my life" Sakura said, sarcastically, of course "Hey, no worries" smirked Syaoran.

"Hey, Sakura thought you seen a spider. Oh hey Syaoran" Tomoyo said, once she got to Sakura "What are you doing here?" She asked "What everyone does in a music store....look for music" Syaoran said "Really" Sakura said "Yes really" Syaoran said "Stalker" Sakura mumbled.

--well i hope this chapter was long enough, well hope you like it, and dont forgot to review and yeh...buh byes cherry sk8er


	3. Thanks

One slow dance

Sakura never really liked Syaoran. But he tries to change all that coz he starts to have feelings for her, but will she change her feeling about him?

Oh I just realised I haven't been putting the disclaimer up, but we all know I don't own cardcaptors. =P i wish though =D =P

Thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter:

sapphire, missy_anime_fweak, SugaBlossom247, Kawaii Punkstar and animated freak

Chapter 3: Thanks

-----school once again

"You know Tomoyo, I feel like I done nothing during the weekends" Sakura said, as the two were walking to class "Yeh, we did do stuff. Anyway, look what I got" Tomoyo said "What?" she asked "My video camera" Tomoyo said, taking it out of her bag.

"You still play with those things?" Sakura asked "Number one, its not a toy. Number 2, this could come real handy" Tomoyo said, facing the camera at Sakura "Hey there Sakura, Tomoyo" Syaoran said, as he came towards them with Eriol behind him "Oh lookie, a camera" Syaoran said, as he looked into the camera "Oh grow up" Sakura said "I'm sorry, but its not in my nature to grow up. Guys will never grow up" he said.

"Great speech" Sakura said, sarcastically and clapping her hands "Thank you, thank you" He said bowing "Lets get to class, before were late" Eriol said.

When they got to class, they saw that the teacher was no where to be found "Wow, the teacher is late" Tomoyo said. As they took their seats, Tomoyo and Sakura were talking till Rika and Chiharu came by "Hey you guys, how are you?" they said "Were fin-" "That's great. Anyways, we were wondering if you guys would come to our party?" Rika asked "Uh...We will think about it" Tomoyo said.

-------at the party

"This party is gonna be boring. Trust me" Sakura said "Oh, come on. You never like going to stuff like this" Tomoyo said, dragging her friend to the door, when someone tapped her on the shoulder "Oh my gosh!!!, what the heck are you guys you doing here?" Tomoyo said "Uh..what else. The party" Eriol said "Wow, for once Syaoran isn't gonna show up" Sakura said, pleased. "Did someone say my name?" he said appearing out of no-where "Oh bloody hell" she said.

The four entered, and saw a lot of people there "Can we go?" Sakura said "We just got here. Enjoy yourself" Syaoran said "Fine". 

They walked around, talked to people, and Sakura was getting bored, but couldn't find Tomoyo amongst the people "Far-out. Where the hell is she?" Sakura mumbled to herself. While looking for her she bumped into this guy, she has never met.

"Hello there young lady" he said "Uh..yeh" she said "Aww..whats a pretty face like you doing her by yourself?" he asked "Well actually-" "Its okay. You can stay with me" he said, as he winked at her. Sakura was getting a bit worried about this guy 'What a totally freak' she thought.

"Uh nah...I'm fine. I think I'll go and find my friends" she said, slowly walking away "Nah, you can stay with me" he said, grabbing her arm. Sakura was getting annoyed with this guy "Just leave her alone" Syaoran said, with Tomoyo standing behind him, in shock.

"Leave her alone, you, you freak" Tomoyo said, grabbing Sakura's arm, and dragging her away, but Syaoran was still talking with the guy back there.

*gasps*. Once Sakura and Tomoyo heard the gasps, and a few squeals from the other room, they came running till they saw the guy on the floor "Oh my gosh. He died" Sakura said. As the two were making there way through the crowd to see "You killed him!!" Tomoyo said to Syaoran "He punched him" said someone from the crowd "Come on." Sakura said, dragging Syaoran out of the house.

It was dark out and the three of them were about to walk away "Oh gosh!! We left Eriol back in there" Tomoyo said, running back to get him. So the two of them just stood there, waiting for the two to come out.

"Uh..thanks for helping me back there" she said, breaking the silence "No worries. I mean come on, that guys was a totally jerk" he said "And a freak" she added "But seriously, you didn't have to help me" she said "Why?" he asked "The way I act towards you and everything, and yet you still help me" she said "Hey! come on, I'm here to help you" he said "Yeh" she said "Hey. look I found him" Tomoyo said out of no-where, dragging Eriol's arm.

hey, how was that. Sorry if it wasn't long enough. I'm feeling tired and the holidays finished and I might not have much time to update as much, but I'll try, but don't 4get to review before you go!! cherry sk8er


	4. over thinking

One slow dance  
  
Hey, sorry I haven't been updating my story. It's just that my computer broke down, and I finally got a new one so yeah so enjoy the rest of the chapter.   
  
Chapter 4: over thinking  
  
A week later--------  
  
"Sakura!! For the last bloody time. LOOK AT THE CAMERA" Tomoyo yelled, getting mad "Fine!!" Sakura yelled back "Yeah!!" Tomoyo said, in joy "My gosh" Sakura said, rolling her eyes "Aww, Sakura has finally found out what she wants to be when she grows up" Syaoran said "Shut up" Sakura said glaring at him "Those to remind me of a angry couple" Tomoyo said to Eriol "What?!?" They both said. Tomoyo quickly pointed at Eriol.  
  
They continued walking to class, with Tomoyo still filming. Once they walked in the classroom, they took their seats and waited for the teacher "Syaoran, why don't you go over to you fan club and talk to them" Sakura said "Okay" Syaoran said getting up "What the hell?" Sakura said, confused.  
  
When Syaoran came back, the girls were giggling and had those dreamy eyes and placed their heads on the table, which from Sakura's point of view look like she slammed her head on the table "I said talk to them, not kill them you idiot" Sakura said "Oh, sorry I didn't hear that last sentence. I was so determined to get away from my night mare" he said sarcastically "Now, when did I become you night mare?" She said "Ever since" he smirked  
  
"Chapter 2: Sakura and Syaoran, a very angry, soon to be couple" Tomoyo said, talking into the camera "What the heck?!? You where filming?" Sakura said "Uh duh. If I'm filming Sakura's life, them I got to get everything that happens" She said, smiling "Give me that camera!!" she said, as she tried to grab the camera off her.  
  
After class, they went to the lockers; Tomoyo turned her camera on, just at the right time. Why? Cause Syaroan came and she knew something would happen "Sakura. If you had one wish, what would it be?" Syaoran said, bringing the subject up "That's a very stupid questions. Isn't the answer very obvious? For you to get away from me" She said, closing her locker doors "You are so kind, maybe you just don't know yet" He said "Uh..That didn't make any sense to me what so ever" she said "I'm so hurt" he said "Then kiss it better" she said, and walked into class.  
  
"Well, cya lovely, short, pretty best friend of mine" he said, smirking "Later my cute, adorable, so arrogant friend" she said, smirking back at him [a/n: they have different classes. oh and Tomoyo was still filming hehehe].  
  
After school-----------  
  
"Hey guys you wanna go and watch what I caught of Sakura's life?" Tomoyo said "Yeah sure, why not" Eriol said "Not me. I think I'll watch it when its all finish" Sakura said "Yeah, same, and besides I gotta start doing my homework" Syaroan said "Yeah, sure. Whatever. See you tomorrow" Tomoyo said, winking at them and walking off with Eriol "Hey Sakura wait up" Syaoran said, once he realised she wasn't there anymore. She stop and waited for him "Wow you waited" he said "Yes, and if your going to insult me throughout this walk home…bring it on" she said "Hah. No. Can't a friend just walk home with another friend?" He asked.  
  
"Hmm…let me see. There could be a possibility that you could rape me, but then again...Yeah sure, just shut up while walking, and only speak when spoken to" Sakura said "Whoa. Were not even at school and you sound like my English teacher" he chuckled "hey! What was the 1st thing I said?" she said "Uh..i dunno" he said "Shut up" she said.  
  
They continued walking. They reached a park nearby "OoOo swings!!" Syaoran said "You act like a child" she said, sitting at the bench "Sakura. This maybe the 1st and last thing I might to you because you might kill me. Stop acting so mature" He said "Hey! I can lighten up you know" she said, crossing her arms "Yeah, sure" he said, swinging on the swings "Yes" she said, putting her books down on the bench, and went to the swing next to Syaoran.  
  
-hey, well that's it right now..sorry its so short, but im feeling sort of tired. But I hope you liked it so yeah. Don't 4get to review- cherry sk8er 


	5. wouldn't i know

One slow dance

-

-

I finally got an idea for the story lolz…I didn't really have any idea on how to continue it, but now I think I got an idea  =D  and here it is!!  Enjoy.

-

-

-

Chapter 5:  Wouldn't I know

-

-

-

-

As Sakura walked to school, in the rain, the wind picked up. Her umbrella was falling apart and her hair was everywhere and she was soaked. As she arrived at school, her umbrella was being stubborn and wouldn't close, so she did the only thing she could do…throw her umbrella away.

"Sakura. What happened to you?"  Tomoyo said when she saw Sakura  "Nothing"  she mumbled  "It don't look like nothing"  Syaoran said. She just glared at him.

Sakura took her seat in class  "Class, I hope you all did your homework?"  The teacher said. As she went collecting everyone's homework, Sakura searched her books, looking to where she placed it  "Sakura, I'm sure you have your homework"  the teacher said  "Uh, yeah"  Sakura said, holding it  "Sakura! Explain to me why it is soaking wet?"  She asked "The rain" Sakura said, as it was the only thing that appeared in her head  "Not a good enough excuse, after school detention"  she said, walking off.  "Sakura, I believe you are having a bad day" Tomoyo said  "I think so too, but lets hope it turns out better soon"

-

-

-------------after school

-

-

"Hey Sakura I'll walk- Oh that's right, you have detention"  Tomoyo said  "Yeah, well I hope when detention is finish, the rain has stopped too"  Sakura said  "Yeah. Well later"  Tomoyo said. Sakura walked into the detention room, and sat down and waited for the teacher to let them go 'How long has it been?!?'  Sakura thought   'Argh!! 10 minutes!!!'  she said in her mind as she looked at the time.

"Okay Kids. You can go"  the teacher said. Sakura walked down the hall, hoping the rain has stopped. *Argh!!!* It was still raining. She knew no one would be home and that it could take how long for the rain to die down, so she had to walk home in the rain. "This isn't my day. Why is it happening to me? Why know someone else?"  She muttered to herself  "Didn't you bring an umbrella today?'  Said someone  '*gasp* stalker'  she thought.

"Syaoran!!"  She said, looking over to where he was standing  "And just to let you know, I was NOT stalking you"  he said  "Yeah, sure"  she mumbled under her breath  "What was that?"  He said  "Nothing. What are you doing out here anyway? And why you standing under a tree? Hasn't anyone told you, it isn't safe?"  Sakura said, asking too many questions.

"Well, number 1. I was out going to buy dinner. Then realised I left the money at home"  he said  "Typical"  Sakura said   "Number 2. Yes someone has told me that I isn't safe to stay under trees, but they also said while its lighting"  he said, pointing to the sky  "Damn. Well I don't have and an umbrella, cause my one was being stubborn"  Sakura said

"Hey, well since you heading home, and I'm heading home, why don't you share with me"  offered Syaoran  "Um…No, I think I will just walk in the rain"  Sakura said  "Okay then suit yourself"  Syaoran said, smirking. Sakura noticed how the rain suddenly got harder, and apparently had no choice  "Fine"  she said, huddling under the umbrella  'curses this weather and this day'  Sakura thought.

-

-

-

-

When they finally arrived at Sakura's place, she couldn't be anymore relieved  "Okay, I'm home, so later"  Sakura said walking to her front door, she paused and turned around  "Oh and thank you"  she said, then entering her house  "No problem"

-

-

-

Next day----------

"You guys were walking home…together?!?"  Yelled Tomoyo  "Hey it was nothing. He was there, and it was raining and yeah"  Sakura said  "Oh yeah, and where was I?"  Tomoyo said  "Um…home"  Sakura said  "Well. I know where I am not wanted"  Tomoyo said  "How was I suppose to know it was going to happen? Its not like I planned it"  Sakura said, throwing her arms in the air.

Tomoyo was just about to speak  "And no, I didn't plan it"  Sakura said  "Oh well. I'm sure I wont miss the next time something like that will happen. But you know what?"  Tomoyo started  "Know, I don't know..please continue"  Sakura said, sarcastically, but Tomoyo didn't hear the sarcasm in Sakura's voice  "He is a nice guy Sakura. Come on. Give the guy a break already. I mean, he is nice, it's obvious he likes you an-."

"What did you just say?"  Sakura said  "Um...I said nothing"  Tomoyo said  "No, I know you said something"  Sakura said  "Um..Oh my gosh…is that a bird in the sky?  Tomoyo said, changing the subject and pointing to the sky. Sakura just glared at her  "Fine. You wanna know what I said? All I said is that it is obvious Syaoran likes you. Now lets keep on walking"  Tomoyo said, walking off. Sakura just stood there  "If it was obvious, then wouldn't I know?"  Sakura said to herself  "Tomoyo?!? Wait for me" 

-

-

-

-

So how was that huh? I hope you all liked it and please don't forget to review =D =D well later people….cherry-skater


	6. mumbling

One slow dance

Sorry I took so long to update this, but I had so many assignments and tests and I finally got them finished and yeah!! =D so here it is…enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Mumbling

It was the weekends, and Sakura was spending half the Saturday, catching up on school work "Stupid teachers! Gives me and afternoon detention, and then giving me homework to do" she said to herself. Almost two hours went by and Sakura was half way done when Ring, ring. She quickly ran to her phone and answered.

"Hello?" She said "Sakura! Come on out. You have been in your room since 11 in the morning and now it's almost 3!" Tomoyo said on the other line "Uh...alright, I guess I need to get out anyway" Sakura said. She hung up and got changed as fast as she could. She ran downstairs, grabbed her skates and she was out of the doors in no time.

Sakura walked around the park looking for them, and then finally spotted them sitting on some rocks near a pond "There you are. I have been looking for you everywhere" Sakura said "And here is the girl who is never up to date with her school work and constantly get afternoon detentions" Tomoyo said, filming Sakura as she walked towards them "That was a long intro" Sakura said as she finally arrived where they were.

* * *

They were chit chatting about anything, well mainly about Sakura's incidents, and Sakura was glad she took this break; otherwise her brain would be dead by now. They decides to call it a day, but Syaoran saw that Sakura brought her skates and hasn't used them "Sakura, I bet you I can beat you while I'm on my skateboard" Syaoran said "Please. You are slow on your board" Sakura said back "Now, now. No need to argue or anything" Eriol said "I can beat you anytime" Sakura said "Bring it on" Syaoran said with a grin on his face.

Sakura put on her skates, and then the two where off. Tomoyo had to flim this so Eriol and her tried catching up to the pair, but decided to watch them from a far. The two kept on getting faster then all of a sudden; Sakura stacks it on a rock, and fell to the floor. Syaoran stop to go back and check on Sakura and Tomoyo and Eriol ran up to her (Tomoyo still filming of course).

"Whoa. Are you alright?" Syaoran asked "I think I am" Sakura said, trying to get up "I think she sprained her ankle" Eriol said "Can you still walk?" Tomoyo said " I don't think so" She said, trying, but couldn't "Your filming this?!" Sakura said at Tomoyo "Well...uh…yeah" Tomoyo said still filming "Well how is she going to get home now?" Tomoyo said, now filming the two boys "I know. I'll carry you board" Eriol said, snatching Syaoran's board out of his hand "Hey!"

"And you can carry Sakura home on your back" Eriol said "What?!" Syaoran fumed "Come on man. This was your fault. And besides, I'm carrying a board and skates" Eriol said "Yeah bu-" "Can you both stop arguing and Carry her home. It is going to be a LONG walk home" Tomoyo yelled "Fine" Syaoran said. Eriol helped Sakura up and (Tomoyo was apparently still filming) Syaoran crouched down. When Sakura was finally on his back, they started their walk home.

* * *

"Aww…this is so cute" Tomoyo said, walking backwards while facing Syaoran and Sakura "Shesh Sakura. Did you put on weight or something?" Syaoran said, jokingly "No!" Sakura said, and whacked Syaoran on the head "Okay, I think I deserved that" Syaoran said.

The sun was starting to set and their pace started to slow down since they didn't want to go home, because they were having fun just laughing at Syaoran's corny jokes "What do you get when you mix weed with sea?" He asked "I dunno" Sakura said "Seaweed!" He said "Could you be anymore lame?" Sakura said "I think he could be" Eriol said "Shut up" Syaoran said.

They were nearly home and Syaoran realised that Sakura was asleep "Oh my gosh. This is the most cutest thing I have ever seen" Tomoyo squealed "Hey! What about me?" Eriol said doing some weird poses "Aww. Your cute, but not as cute as this" Tomoyo laughed "Aww".

"Is it just me, or is it getting dark?" Syaoran asked, as he looked up into the sky "Its getting dark. I think we took the long way home without us even knowing" Tomoyo said "Wow. Stuff like that can happen?" Eriol asked "I dunno. It happened now" Tomoyo said back. The two continued their weird little conversation and Syaoran just chuckled. They were nearly home, and apparently, the two were still at their conversation, now about sea monkeys "You know. I use to own sea monkeys"

Syaoran just rolled his eyes as he watched them from behind. Sakura was still sleeping, but mumbled 3 words that grabbed Syaorans attention from couple in front "I love you"

"Huh?" Syaoran said softly 'Okay. Did I just hear what I think I hear?' Syaoran thought 'No! Maybe she was just thinking of something else' ' Okay, now I'm just arguing with myself' Syaoran thought and stopped thinking.

* * *

Next day

Sakura was eating breakfast when Touya said something so unusual "Hey, you want to come shopping?"

Sakura nearly choked on her food "Are you feeling well?" She asked "I'm feeling fine. Why?" he asked "Its just that…uh…your not the 'shopping' type" Sakura said "Yeah, well…you wanna come or what? He said "Uh...I've got nothing to do…so why not" Sakura said, finishing her breakfast and going upstairs to get changed.

"Do you like those shoes?" Touya asked. Sakura just stared blankly at Touya "Okay, I think you not doing okay. So why don't you sit down" Sakura aid, taking him to a bench "And rest, while I'll go and look for something I want " Sakura said, before running off. Sakura was looking at some clothes when everything just went dark.

"Okay, I think I died looking at shirts, or some stranger is behind me" Sakura said, trying to guess who it was "Take another guess"

"My gosh. Syaoran I know it's by your voice!" Sakura said, trying to move his hands off her eyes. When he finally removed his hands from her face, she hit him on the arm "Don't do that. I thought I died, or blacked out" Sakura said "How could you think that?" Syaoran asked "I don't know. But that's not the point. Actually I don't know what the point is…but what are you doing in a girl's retail store?" Sakura said, rasing an eye-brow.

"I was passing by, and saw you through the shops windows, and thought I should pay you a visit" Syaoran said "Uh-huh. Anyway, you wanna get something to eat or something?" Sakura asked "Okay" Syaoran replied. Sakura first went off to tell Touya, that he can go where ever he wanted and she will go where she wanted, he agreed and they both went their sperate ways.

They walked around till a poster caught their eyes "A fair in town?" Sakura said "You wanna go and check it out?" Syaoran asked "Yeah, why not" Sakura said.

* * *

OKAYS…im going to stop there...im sorry, just that im tired and my mind is going empty lolz. I hope that was alright for you people. So the next chapter will just be about them at the fair. So don't' forget to review…and hope this was good enough =D till next time..laters!! cherry skater


	7. turning out fine, till a chocolate bar i...

One slow dance

* * *

I actually had time to do write this so here is now chapter 7 of this story D hope you enjoy it and all so…no more delays ehehe. Oh and I forgot to thank all those who reviewed

Sakura11, sweet-captor, animated freak, star-Sapphirex

* * *

Chapter 7: turning out fine, till a chocolate bar incident

Fair time!!

Syaoran went to Sakura's place to pick her up. He knocked on her door, and luckily, Sakura got to the door before Touya "Yes? May I help you?" Sakura asked "Yes. I'm here to pick up an annoying little brat" Syaoran said "Shut up." Sakura said "Did you ask Eriol to come?" she said "No. He said he was busy, and didn't tell me where he was going, so I didn't tell him where we were going" Syaoran said "Did you invite Tomoyo?"

"She said she was busy as well" Sakura said "Oh. Well I guess its just going to be us two then" Syaoran said, smirking "Okay. Don't ever say 'it's going to be just us to' and then smirk after. Because that's just freaky" Sakura said, closing the door behind her.

-

-

Sakura and Syaoran played a couple of games, and Syaoran…the generous type, won a stuff toy for Sakura "Aww. Why thank you. You won me…uh what looks to be a teddy bear with wings" Sakura said "I'm hungry. Want to get something to eat?" Syaoran asked, but Sakura didn't get a chance to say anything, because Syaoran already dragged her away. They went to by ice-cream when…

"Tomoyo!"

"Sakura!"

"Eriol!"

"And I thought this only happened in cartoons" Eriol said "I thought you were doing something 'important' ay" Sakura said "Uh…yeah well…uh. Are you guys-" Tomoyo said, looking at the two "What?! No way" Sakura exclaimed, as she and Syaoran both stepped away from each other "Uh-huh" Eriol said "Well I can see that you two are busy on a date so we wont disturb you" Sakura said, and grabbed Syaoran's arm and walked away.

* * *

They walked around to find something else to keep them busy "Hey look a Ferris wheel. You wanna go on?" Syaoran asked "Oh Syaoran, you have been watching to many romantic movies" Sakura said "Like how?" Syaoran asked, both not realising, they walked right pass the Ferris wheel 

"Haven't you seen. 'Two friends' go on a Ferris wheel. Then one of them confesses a big dark secret, like one of them liking the other and then the both "fall in love" " Sakura exclaimed "Okay. No need to go into a debate now" Syaoran said "Well, its nice to know you have a 'romantic side' to you" Sakura said laughing "I do not" Syaoran said "Aww…really now?" Sakura said, chuckled.

-

-

They both practically done most of the things that they could do at the fair, so Syaoran just walked Sakura home "Wow. I actually have to admit, spending a whole day with you, wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" Sakura said "Did you think I was a monster or something?" Syaoran asked "Yes. I thought you were a horrible monster" Sakura said, sarcastically.

They finally arrived at Sakura's place and both unaware that someone was watching them. "Well, thanks for the bear, and thanks for taking me out…I guess" Sakura said "It was a pretty interesting night" Syaoran said "Yeah…I guess. Anyways, I would invite you in, but my brother is fond of me bringing 'guy friends' home" Sakura said. Syaoran just laughed "Its alright. I better get going anyway. Cya at school then" Syaoran said and started walking off. Sakura was going to say something, but decided to keep it to herself for now.

As Sakura entered her house, she saw Touya starring outside the window "What are you doing?" Sakura asked "Isn't he the same boy that brought you home last time?" Touya asked "Yes, and still…what are you doing?" Sakura asked again "Making sure he isn't going to anything to you" Touya said "My gosh. He isn't going to do anything to me. He is just my friend" Sakura said and marched her way up the stairs "Something is bound to happen" Touya said.

* * *

School

Sakura was in English. Such a boring lesson when you have a boring teacher 'When is this lesson going to end?' Sakura thought as she tapped her pen on her desk. Her teacher was talking about poems and how there are many types of poems 'I already knew that. Like when I was in year 7' She thought again and placed her head on the table. Just as she was about to fall asleep, someone behind her poked her on her sides that made her jump and say "WHAT THE HELL?!"

She noticed everyone was looking at her and even teacher was "Sakura. What is the meaning of your interruption? Do you have something against poems that are about nature?" The teacher asked 'What is she on about?!. I better think of something fast' she thought .

"No Ma'am. I have nothing against poems about nature. I think it's a wonderful thing that someone could write a poem about nature and the fact that they really love the beauty of nature" Sakura said, turning red "At least your paying attention" The teacher said and back to writing on the board. Sakura scrunched up a piece of paper and turned around to see Syaoran trying to hold in his laughter. Sakura just threw the paper at his face.

* * *

"Tomoyo I swear. Syaoran is dead" Sakura said, as they were walking to a picnic table, their regular spot during lunch "Sakura, at least you didn't get in trouble" Tomoyo said, taking a seat and placing her books on the table "But still. He is a dead man" she said "Speaking of dead man. Here he is himself" Tomoyo said, looking over to Syaoran and Eriol who were walking towards them. 

"Take one more step, and you dead" Sakura said, taking out a ruler and pointing it at Syaoran, who was still laughing "Calm down" He said and just took the ruler out of Sakura's hand and sat down next to her, putting folder down on the table "I nearly go in trouble because of you!!" she fumed "Hey, but you didn't" he said as he was taking out a chocolate bar out of his pocket "Still. That's not the point. I could have got in trouble again from that teacher and I would have been gone" Sakura said, but saw Syaoran was just stuffing his face with the chocolate bar. She took the bar out of his mouth "Hey I was eating that!!" Syaoran exclaimed.

Sakura threw his bar on the floor Gasp "Great. Now you owe me lunch" Syoaran said "Oh yeah! You owe me an apology" Sakura "Not until you owe me another chocolate bar. I was hungry!!" Syaoran said "No!! You such a jerk" Sakura said and walked off "No apology till I get lunch!!" Syaoran said picked up his books and walked in the other direction.

Eriol and Tomoyo just sat there dumbfounded "I wonder if they knew we were here?" Tomoyo said "I have seen Syaoran all worked up about a CD, but never over a chocolate bar" Eriol said "They looked so happy just yesterday. What happened?" Tomoyo said and sighed at the thought of just what could have gone wrong "I'm sure things will work out alright soon" Eriol said "Yeah. I'm sure things will" Tomoyo said and smiled "I'm still shocked Syoaran could get that worked up over chocolate" Eriol said

* * *

Yes. Very weird chapter, but this was all that came to mind. Hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to review!!! Cherry skater 


	8. I made my mistake

* * *

**One slow dance**

**-**

-

Well….i feel so damn happy!! Cause I finished all my assignments (woohoo) and I hope this chapter is long enough for you ) well enjoy.

Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter:

Sakura11, sweet-captor, animated freak, star-Sapphirex

* * *

Chapter 8: I made my mistake

Sakura was walking around the school and saw a poster 'What is with all these posters?' she thought. She read the poster and quickly went off the find Tomoyo.

"THERE IS GOING TO BE A DANCE?" Sakura exclaimed

"Yeah. The posters have been up for a couple of days now. Who do you plan on taking? I think I might take Eriol" Tomoyo said daydreaming. Sakura just rolled her eyes

"Tomoyo. I don't I want to go to this dance" Sakura said, knowing that will grab Tomoyo's attentions

"What?!" Tomoyo fumed "Sakura! This is such a big Social event. You have to go" Tomoyo demanded

"Does it look like I'm the type of girl who has FORMAL WEAR in her closet?!" Sakura said.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura from head to toe and saw what she was talking about. Sakura was wearing a plain black shirt with baggy pants and her hair was messed up as if she didn't bush it, but just tied it up

"Hmm. I get what you mean. Well, we will just have to go shopping now wont we?" Tomoyo said

"What is with you and shopping?" Sakura said

"Nothing. But you have to fix thing with Sy-"

"I am not apologising" Sakura said and walked off to her next class "What a pity. They made such a cute couple" Tomoyo said, shaking her head.

-

-

-

It was the end of the day and Sakura was glad she didn't bump into Syaoran. She saw Syaoran skateboarding and paused in her steps. She looked around to see if there was another way to get home, but passing him was the only way home.

She took one deep breath and thought 'All I have to do is walk pass him. It isn't that hard'

She started walking. Syaoran got off his board and Saw Sakura. She quickly turned around "Sakura!!" he yelled out. Sakura kept on walking 'Leave me alone dude' she thought "Sakura!!" he yelled out again. She stopped and turned around.

Syaoran ran up to her. "Okay. I know your still mad at me" she started "You damn right I still am" Sakura said, crossing her arms "Well I just wanted to say….I'm sorry" he said. Sakura was looking around the place "And that I was stupid for poking you and nearly getting you in trouble" He said.

Sakura looked at him "Nice to know you can admit your stupid" Sakura smirked

-

-

They both walked home, well Syaoran skating next to her "So, were friends again? Everything is cleared up?" Syaroan asked. Sakura just laughed "Yeah, were friends again" Sakura smiled.

Once Syaoran dropped Sakura off home, he bumped into Eriol and Tomoyo "Seriously…I think you two are going out" Syaoran said "Did you just drop Sakura off at home?" Tomoyo asked "Yeah" Syaoran said "Awww…your friends again!!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Aww. Syaoran couldn't stand fighting with his girl, so he decides to let her be right" Eriol said "Eriol!!" Tomoyo said, whacking Eriol's arm "What?!? It's true. Isn't Syaoran ?" Eriol asked. Both Tomoyo and Eriol were waiting for his answer.

Syaoran just sighed "Yes, its true. Okay. I couldn't stand fighting with her, even thought she did destroy my lunch. But that doesn't mean I like her" Syaoran said and walked off.

"He so like Sakura. Its not that hard to tell" Tomoyo said.

-

-

-

Next day…………..

Sakura was bored stiff in her room. She paced around the room, started posting poser on her wall, even though she is forbidden to post anything on her wall till her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered

"Sakura. Thank gosh your home. We have to go shopping!!" Tomoyo squealed on the other line

"Why? I have clothes" Sakura said

"Why?!? Hello!! The dance is going to be on soon" Tomoyo said

"Yeah but it's like in 3 we-"

"Doesn't matter when its now. The point is, we have to buy your dress NOW! Just come to the store" Tomoyo said and hung up.

-

-

-

"Tomoyo!! Shopping doesn't consists of knocking over two racks of clothes" Sakura whined as she was being dragged to another store.

"Sakura this is such a big night. It's a dance. You show up, look good, and this could be the night Syaoran and you become a couple" Tomoyo said.

Sakura paused "What the heck?! Just because were friends again, doesn't mean were going to 'hook up' or anything like that" Sakura exclaimed.

"Alright. But can we go and buy a DRESS" Tomoyo demanded and continued dragging Sakura around.

They finally found one store that might have her dress. Tomoyo grabbed so many dresses for Sakura to try on that it almost took 2 hours to just choose one. But the finally dress was the best one yet.

As Sakura stepped out of the dressing room, Tomoyo was happy that they finally found a dress.

"So, is this it?" Sakura asked "Are you kidding me? This is it!" Tomoyo said

"Who would have thought Sakura Kinomoto would finally where a formal dress" Tomoyo asked

-

-

-

After their shopping date, Sakura decided to call it a day. While walking home, she saw Syaoran sitting on the brick wall.

"What are doing?" Sakura asked, as she hopped onto the brick wall as well. Syaoran looked at Sakura

"I know you're going to end up asking ME to the dance, but I'll ask first. You wanna go to the dance with me?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura just smiled and looked down at the floor "You wanna go to the dance with me?" Sakura questioned.

"I told you. You would ask me. And yes, I would love to go to the dance with you" Syaoran chuckled.

Sakura just laughed "You loved to twist my mind up don't you?" Sakura said "Its one of my favourite hobbies" Syaoran said.

They sat and watched as the sun was going down. Syaoran notice Sakura holding a shopping which had her dress in it, but he didn't know that "What's in the bag?" Syaoran asked as he grabbed the bag from her hand

"Not for you" Sakura said, grabbing the bag off him "Why? Is it something 'personal' " Syaoran said.

"Yeah man. Its really revealing lingerie" Sakura joked. Syaoran quickly gave her bag back

"Eww… I don't think I can look at you the same now Sakura. What possessed you to buy such things?" Syaoran said.

"It was a joke" Sakura said "Sure it was. Anyway, I'm going to go now. I guess you can say, I just came here cause I knew you were going to ask me to the dance. And…to also see you" Syaoran said, jumping off the wall, and headed off home

Sakura sat and watched Syaoran walk away. She looked down and saw a little box 'Syaoran left this' Sakura thought. She jumped off the wall to pick it up, but saw it was for her.

She thought to herself 'Who is stalking me?'

She opened it and found sliver necklace with a small cherry blossom pendant on it "Oh my gosh. This is the most cutest thing ever" Sakura said and saw note in the box.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Yes, this might be little too much, but just in case you're still mad at me, (which I pray you not) I decided to go and buy you this necklace. I hope you like it._

_Love Syaoran._

* * *

How was that? I hope you liked it. Well don't forget to review and hope this is long enough..ehehe..well till next time…later! 

cherry skater


	9. YELL IT OUT!

One slow dance

Hey. Yes, chapter 9 is here. about time too lolz I hope its long enough and I hope you all enjoy it smiles well I'll stop talkingtyping and let you go on and read.

Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter:

Kawaii Pearl of Kick Ass, Sakura Potato, Spyrothetitan06, Star-Sapphirex, mikigurl, azn-blossom08

* * *

Chapter 9: YELL IT OUT!!!

Sakura was sitting in English class. She starred out the window. Half the class was falling asleep because they were reading some novel about a girl who got into and accident and she was going to die and the only way she could live was they had to do a brain transplant, and put her brain in a monkey's head. a/n: I had to read that book for English. I nearly fell asleep lolz.

Half the class found it hard to stay awake because the book used too many big words and they had to stay awake because their teacher might give a little quiz about the book.

Sakura starred outside the window when she saw Syaoran just sitting there under the cherry tree

"Sakura!" The teacher said

"Yes miss?" She asked

"Is there something fascinating happening outside that would you like to share to the rest of the class?" She said, as all eyes were on Sakura.

"Uh…I saw a poodle outside" Sakura said. The teacher just gave her a weird look

"It had a fluffy tail" she added.

"Pay attention next time" She said and continue reading the book.

After school

Sakura was walking home when she realised she left her folder back at school

"Crap!" She said and quickly ran back to school

When she arrived at the school, she saw Syaoran sitting at one of the school picnic tables. He looked like he had a lot on his mind, so she decided to stop by and say hi.

"Hey Syaoran, what are you still doing here?" She asked and she joined Syaoran.

"Oh nothing" he simply said

"It doesn't look like nothing. Were friends now, you can tell me. Right?" Sakura said.

"I'm a little confused. That's it" He said.

"If its about maths, there is no way I can help you, because you're the one who usually helps me" she laughed trying to cheer him up, but he simply smiled.

'Its hard to cheer up this guy' she thought.

"So, you're confused. About what? Maybe I can help. You never know" Sakura said.

"Okay. Lets see if you can. How do you tell someone you like them?" he asked

Sakura thought.

"Hmm. Maybe I'm not the right person. You should as Tomoyo. She's an expert" Sakura said as she got up.

"Thought so" Syaoran mumbled.

As she was about to walk away, she remember Syaoran's question and came running back.

"You LIKE someone?!" She yelled, which frightened Syaoran.

"I never said that" Syaoran said

"Yes you did. You said how do you tell someone you like them" Sakura said

"Yeah, I said that, but where in that sentence does it say I like someone. I just asked HOW do you tell someone" Syaroan said.

"I'm not THAT stupid" Sakura said, crossing her arms.

"Damn. I guess you do have a brain after all" Syaoran said.

"Hmph. So you going to tell who this 'Mysterious' girl is or do I have to hold my breathe to I past out" Sakura asked.

"It'd be cool if you did the last option" he said, laughing.

"Tell me!!" Sakura said, shaking Syaoran furiously.

Sakura paused and thought.

"Your gonna tell her you like her. Oh my gosh that's gonna be the most cutest thing ever. I should record this on tape. No wait! Where is Tomoyo when you need her? Her and her damn video camera" Sakura said as she was blabbing on about anything.

"I'm probably going to tell her" He said so calmly.

"Why are you still sitting here?!? Go now" Sakura said, pushing him.

"Uh…I don't have to go anywhere" he said.

"Oh. I see" Sakura said.

Syaroan was worried that Sakura knew his secret.

"You're gonna call her. Dude that's not the best thing to do., call a girl and tell them you like them on the phone. But if you want to do that….then what are you waiting for?!" Sakura said again.

Syaroan just sat there.

"Dude. If you like the girl. Tell her now. Yo need help getting your phone out or what. If you like her, just yell it out to the world!!" Sakura yelled getting frustrated the fact that Syaoran was not getting his phone out, or even going to off to tell whoever this girl is, that he likes her.

"You want me to yell it out!?!" Syaoran yelled back, as he stood up.

"Yes!!" She yelled back.

"I LOVE YOU SAKURA!!" He yelled out.

Sakura didn't know what to say, she sat in silence, thinking this was another one of his jokes.

Syaroan couldn't believe he had just done that and sat back down.

They sat in silence. Sakura straightened out her skirt and Syaoran was just staring up at the sky. Sakura's mind was going crazy, she kept thinking this was all a bad dream, or at least for Syaoran to say 'I'm joking'. As another 10 minutes went by, Sakura finally broke the silence.

"You're joking right?" Sakura asked

"Not this time Sakura. I better get going. I'll see you at the dance" Syaroan said as he got up and walked off.

Sakura still sat there.

"I should have said telling them you love them on the phone is the best way to go. At least I could have hung up" Sakura said and finally got up and went into the school to get her book.

* * *

How was that? I'm sorry it took me FOREVER to update, but I had just lost everything I was going to write and i was wondering how many more chapters I am going to write. So this is the 2nd last chapter lolz. I hope you enjoyed, if not, then I'll try better with my LAST chapter lolz…later days

cherry skater


	10. dance with me

One slow dance

* * *

Well, I decided I'm going to finish the story. I hope you all enjoy

Thanks to those who reviewed this story for the very 1st chapter till now and to those who took the time to actually read this story:

lil-cb, Mistaken Otaku, sapphire, SugaBlossom247, animated freak, Kawaii Punkstar, sweet-captor, sakura11, Star-Sapphirex, mikigurl, TuffaChica, Kawaii Pearl of Kick Ass, azn-blossom08, Sakura Potato, Spyrothetitan, Star-Sapphirex, Faeza, writers-dream93, gUrLa-aYa, Ngoc1231

* * *

Chapter 10: Dance with me

It was Thursday, meaning the dance was tomorrow. For the whole week, Sakura and Syaoran have been avoiding each other. Tomoyo and Eriol thought this was another one of their little fights, but this one seemed to have gone on forever.

Syaoran and Eriol were having lunch when Eriol saw Tomoyo and Sakura walking around.

"Tomoyo! Sakura! Over here," Eriol yelled out.

Tomoyo saw Eriol waving frantically and started to walk over there.

"Uh, you know what. I left my maths book in class, I think I'll go and get it," Sakura said and turned around.

"Now, now. I don't know what happened, and believe me, I'm gonna find out. But just come and have lunch. And the last time you said you were going to go and get your book, you were gone for the whole of lunch," Tomoyo said and dragged Sakura over to the table.

"So, how is everyone's day?" Eriol asked to break the silence, but no-one answered. Eriol looked at Tomoyo and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"That's it," Tomoyo said,

"What's going on between you two? You're still going to the dance together?" Tomoyo asked as she glanced back and forth at Syaoran and Sakura.

Sakura and Syaoran looked up from the table and just looked at each other.

"Yeah, were still going," Sakura said as she got up and left.

"What's going on between you two? Did you have another of those fights?" Tomoyo asked

"Was it about chocolate?" Eriol joked.

"No. I told her I loved her," Syaroan simply said and left as well.

Tomoyo and Eriol were just shocked.

"Well…uh…that was unexpected. Did you expect that?" Tomoyo said

"No, that was the last thing I would have expected. I thought it would be about chocolate again." Eriol said.

"So he did love you. Well what do you know" Tomoyo said while they were walking home.

"I still reckon it's all a joke," Sakura said, kicking around a stone.

"But he was very quiet today. In fact he was quiet for the whole week. I don't think this is a joke," Tomoyo said

"But you guys are still going to the dance together?" Tomoyo asked the question again for the 2nd time.

"Yeah. I mean like you said its such a big social event and besides I'm not going to just leave him alone at the dance," Sakura said

"I'm not that mean"

THE DANCE

It was the night of the dance and everyone was in their pretty formal wear a/n: I cant be bothered saying what their wearing lolz

Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran were standing around the dance floor watching everyone dance.

"She's not coming is she?" Syaroan said.

"Yes she is. She's not that mean," Tomoyo said.

As the song stoped playing a slow song came on and everyone paired off.

"I love this song. We have to dance!" Tomoyo squealed and dragged Eriol onto the dance floor.

"I can't dance. As you see I have this throbbing pain in my neck," Eriol lied

"You don't use your NECK for dancing. Stupid" Tomoyo said.

And the two were dancing. Syaoran just stood and watched them dance.

"She's not coming" Syaoran mumbled under his breath.

"Oh please. I'm just running late" Sakura said out of no-where.

"Oh, how typical of you Sakura. Just like those romance Movies. Where the guy or girl starts doubting something and then she or he appears out of no-where" Syaoran smirked.

"Told you. You watch to much romance films" Sakura laughed.

"I do n-"

"Give it up. Lets dance" Sakura said, as she took Syaoran's hand.

"So were talking again?" Syaoran asked

"Yeah I guess" Sakura said.

"So, May I ask again. What you said before. That was a joke. Right?" Sakura said as they were dancing.

"Like I said before. It wasn't a joke. And besides you said you loved me too" He smirked.

"What! And when the heck did I say that!" Sakura said

"Uh… That day when I gave you a piggy back ride and you fell asleep and you mumbled 'I love you' " Syaoran said,

"Oh please! I was dreaming" Sakura said.

"Yeah. Dreaming of me. You cant resist my good looks" Syaoran laughed.

"Yeah, I was dreaming of you. You're all I think about. I need you, I want you" Sakura said in such a bored tone, which made Syaoran laugh.

When Syaoran stopped laughing, they both just stared at each other, and just then their faces got closer

And then….

"Hey you two love birds. What are you guys going to do after this?" Eriol asked, interrupting the two.

As the night came to an end, everyone went off with their dates, or either went home because they partied to hard. For Sakura and Syaoran, Syaoran took Sakura to the place Syaoran started to have feelings for Sakura.

"Why are we here? You know I can't go swinging with this dress. Its to nice to for it to get dirty" Sakura laughed as she just decided to sit on the swing.

"It's a special place to me. I would always come here and sit at that bench" Syaoran said, and made his way towards the bench that sat in front of the park.

"Now I remember! That was when you caught my hat. But why would think place be so special to you? I mean, its just a park" Sakura asked.

Syaoran got up from the bench and walked towards Sakura.

"Because that night was the night I realised something I should have a long time ago" he said

"You finally realised you were a jerk?" Sakura laughed.

"I'm just joking around man. Continue" Sakura said.

"I realised that even though you might have hated me and so forth. I just couldn't find myself hating you. I found myself loving you" Syaoran said.

"Awww. I knew there was a sensitive side to you. Did you think of that yourself?" Sakura said jokingly and got up from the swing.

"You don't like these mushy things aye?" Syaoran smirked, as he came closer to Sakura's face.

"Hate them" Sakura said "But I love you"

"I love you too" Syaoran whispered and finally gave Sakura the kiss he has been wanting to do for how long.

* * *

THE END! My gosh! I was like so stuck on the ending, so PLEASE! Forgive me if you hated this ending. Just that I wanted to finish it now, before I forget I even have this story, because now that I'm in year 10 (bloody heck) I've got heaps of assignments and test, so hope you all enjoyed this story! I'll still be here, writing more stories ehehe. Later

cherry skater


End file.
